


Дотянуться до солнца

by Umy Haru (GhostPumpkin)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPumpkin/pseuds/Umy%20Haru
Summary: Гуми любила слушать дневную суету этого бесцветного мира
Kudos: 2





	Дотянуться до солнца

**Author's Note:**

> май 2016

Гуми перепрыгнула на очередную балку. Та опасно пошатнулась, но выдержала. Через решетку, хлипко прикрепленную на ближайшей стене повалил шипящий горячий пар. Девушка поторопилась продвинуться дальше, пока обжигающий пар не достиг ее. Хватаясь за проржавевший металл перил и труб, Гуми проскользнула на верх построек. Остановилась только когда добралась до облюбованного ею ската крыши. Здесь она наконец отдышалась, отряхнула старый потертый комбинезон и поправила маску на лице, скрывающую нос и рот. Глаза же защищали гогглы с медными ободками. Гуми подошла к краю крыши и уселась, свесив ноги в пустоту.

Девушка была на одном из небоскребов, нависшем над остальными, менее прочными постройками. Но были башни, выше этой конструкции, с закрытыми проходами. Крышу, где обустроилась девушка, окружали другие идентичные строения, мрачно возвышавшиеся над городом. Все эти высотки соединяла система мостов и лестниц. На многих этажах строений были небольшие пирсы, у которых невозмутимо покачивались в воздухе огромные корабли и маленькие лодочки, с обреченно повисшими парусами, изредка поднимавшимися на ветру. Этот город, выросший вверх, поражал своей мрачностью. Глянешь вниз и не увидишь ничего: где-то там, в неизвестности, есть земля, но из-за тьмы и ядовитых испарений, ее уже давно никто не видел. Впрочем, испарений много было и на высоте, но не таких едких. И все же, из-за этих испарений, токсичных дождей и многих столетий покрытого густой серой массой облаков, закрывавших солнце, неба, о котором люди слышали только из сказок, жители города должны были носить защитные костюмы и маски. Волосы людей давно выцвели и стали приобретать неестественные цвета, а кожа заметно посерела.

Гуми тряхнула зеленой шевелюрой и вздрогнула: рядом раздался гул печи и звон металла, исходивший, видимо, из местной кузни. В котельне, расположенной в соседнем строении, засвистел пар. Где-то внизу послышался гудок и стук рельс — очередной поезд промчался мимо, а пространство заполнилось дымом.

Гуми любила слушать дневную суету, слиняв с работы на заводе. Город наполнялся звуками, а если хорошо прислушаться, можно было услышать как скрипит система высоток, с грацией маятника покачиваясь на ветру. Пусть начальство опять ей сделает выговор, ее это не остановит. Девушка любила взбираться, как можно выше, а потом можно было бы пробиться через плотные облака и увидеть то самое солнце, о котором рассказывала мама. Может глупая мечта, но без мечты очень сложно выжить в этом выцвевшем, безликом мире.

Девушка взглянула на часы, - единственную фамильную ценность. Внутри мерно двигались разных размеров шестеренки, большая и маленькая стрелки застыли на половине первого дня, а секундная стрелка шустро перемещалась по кругу, но ее тиканье заглушал уличный шум. Решив, что пора, Гуми вскочила и, подбежав к люку, открутила винтель и откинула железную крышку люка. Порывшись в образовавшейся дыре, вынула какие-то детали: небольшую металлическую пластину, трубку, лопасти (видимо от какого-то воздушного судна) и куски ткани. Скинув с плеч рюкзак, Гуми достала отвертку, плоскогубцы, ножичек и коробочку с чем-то звякающим внутри. Она давно готовилась собрать свое небольшое воздушное судно. Конечно, чтобы все купить, денег не было, поэтому она по-немногу собирала вещи из разных мастерских и лавочек. А чтобы спаять несколько деталей, один раз пришлось даже пробраться в кузницу.

Полчаса девушка работала без перерывов, изредка восхищенно восклицая. Сегодня она планировала закончить, поэтому не отвлеклась бы даже на звон золотых монет у самого уха. Еще час работы наконец дал плоды. Гуми выпрямилась и потянулась. Она подняла законченный прибор и, встав одной ногой на пластину, расправила кусок ткани, приделанный к высокой металлической трубке, и потянула за рычаг: маленький двигатель чихнул и заработал. Доска оторвалась от железной крыши и, проваливаясь на первых метрах, дальше полетела ровно и уверенно. Гуми оставалось лишь направлять доску самодельным парусом. И, набрав скорость, девушка устремилась вверх. Лавируя между строениями и уклоняясь от лестниц и мостиков, она облетала выходы труб, из которых периодически валил пар. Скорость, высота, препятствия - благодаря этому в крови вырабатывался адреналин, и если Гуми все-таки не долетит до солнца, то у нее все же останутся воспоминания о приключениях в воздухе, поэтому девушка продолжила держать курс на покрытое завесой мрачных туч небо и верить в счастливое будущее.


End file.
